


A Rare Opportunity

by hawker



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawker/pseuds/hawker
Summary: Dimitri and M!Byleth celebrate five years after the war with a dance. They end off the night finding pleasure in each other's presence.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A Rare Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn, sorry.

Breathless. Exhilarating. Under the lights, it was just another ball, but to Dimitri it was a moment of peace. He had done many dances in his lifetime, even more now that he was king, but something about being able to dance freely with Byleth had been more invigorating than the usual dances.

With the war over, progress in Faerghus was always growing; Dimitri had devoted almost all of his time to fixing the nation and listening to the people’s requests. Balls were certainly at the bottom of the list, but it was a special occasion. It had been five years since the end of the war. Five years since Dimitri had claimed the throne in his father’s name and had to sacrifice all of his dignity in order to finish the war.

Many things had changed in Faerghus, but it was all for the better. Some of the nobles were deeply upset, some even causing all out attacks on Dimitri, but it was never enough to take him down. There was always a few unhappy people. That was always bound to happen with social change.

The ball was special to Dimitri though. He and Byleth never spent any time together, even though they were officially wed. Byleth was never one to complain about that though. However, Dimitri sometimes wishes he would complain just a little bit. They were together through hellfire – maybe something worse – and Byleth had remained by Dimitri’s side since then. Byleth saw Dimitri at his worst, the irredeemable and disgusting part of him that he wishes he could just dissipate. Yet Byleth remained ever dutiful and empathetic towards Dimitri, never recoiling under any pressure.

During their dance together, Byleth never took his eyes off Dimitri’s. They were bleak yet warm in an odd way; Dimitri couldn’t help but become entangled in their depths. What memories of the past were trapped beneath the bleakness?

Breathless again. They had been dancing for what felt like an hour straight – but the moments felt so fleeting. Onlookers from the crowd were quietly whispering away, many already heading home after a long night. Dimitri and Byleth though, they stayed and danced nary a sound. For a brief moment, all the troubles had melted away before them – words did not need to be exchanged for them to feel the intense passion of their dancing.

Most people had left by the time that they had slowed down. Byleth was resting his head upon Dimitri’s broad shoulder now. He was warm, his blood rushing from the intensive movements. Dimitri listened to his heavy breaths, counting them in his mind. One. Two. Three. It had allowed him to lose himself to the world surrounding him. Serenity. Moments like these were so rare that Dimitri couldn’t even recall the last time he felt this at ease. A simple moment with Byleth was one to lift Dimitri’s spirits immediately.

A few moments pass by as they softly sway side-to-side, feeling a rhythm with each other’s heartbeats. Byleth lifted his head off Dimitri’s shoulder and looked at Dimitri, a sleepy gaze fixed with no emotion. He uttered something that Dimitri always had dreams of hearing. 

“I love you.” Such simple words, but in the five years they had been together, Byleth has only ever said it three times prior to this one. He was typically a man of few words, hearing him say more than two sentences in a day was somewhat of a rarity. To hear him say this had taken any lurking darkness out of Dimitri’s mind right away, yet filled him with _something else._

“I… love you too,” Dimitri managed to reply. They looked at each other, still swaying a little. Dimitri lowered his hands from Byleth’s sides and pulled away from the tranced dancing. “Care to join me inside now?” Dimitri extended a gallant hand, a coy smirk on his face.

A gentle smile crossed Byleth’s lips. He grabbed Dimitri’s hand and allowed him to lead the way. His heart beat a little faster. In their relationship, no passion was ever born. They were simply too busy to devote any time to each other. Maybe nothing was going to happen, but this was the most emotion that either of them felt in a long time. He calmly followed Dimitri, yet his excitement was hiding within his emotions as well. 

Dimitri led them to their chambers, a large vacant bed awaiting them. It had always been plush and extravagant, but tonight it seemed even more so. Byleth’s blood rushed to his head at the sight. Yes, they slept in the same bed every night, but tonight there was a suggestive sensation floating about in the air. It had been years since they even had the thought of doing anything like this. Was Dimitri really willing to reveal himself to Byleth after a dried up love life had occurred? Maybe he was just waiting for the right moment – often times they weren’t even able to get a word in to each other throughout the entire day because of how erratic their schedules were.

“ _Byleth_ …” Dimitri’s voice was low, perhaps a tinge of desperation imbued within it. Dimitri placed his hands upon Byleth’s cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs. “I missed you dearly.” He leaned into his lips but didn’t kiss him. He lingered there for a moment, his lips almost barely brushing against Byleth’s, foreheads bumping. “Oh, how badly I’ve wanted to feel you like this,” he whispered.

“I’ve been aching for your touch,” Byleth whispered back. Without hesitation, he pushed into Dimitri’s lips and kissed him with a longing that had built up inside of him for years. They held the kiss for a while, just feeling the warmth of each other’s skin. There was nothing else in the world except that moment.

When they let go, the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. Desire infused breathing. The yearning had been trapped inside of them and it was finally able to be released. This would be the only chance they get. It would be a long time before they could ever dream of it happening again. They had to make it count.

Dimitri pulled in Byleth for another kiss, and another, and another. They were entangled into each other’s arms now, taking in every bit of each other as possible. Dimitri could feel his cheeks burning and his heart pounding in his throat. Their kisses were getting rougher, sloppier, and wetter. Dimitri pushed his tongue past Byleth’s lips, sloppily brushing against Byleth’s tongue. They barely had any chances to breathe – there was nothing but heat and lust filling the room now. More kisses of all variances followed one after another. Byleth slowly led Dimitri to sit on the bed, but never stopped kissing.

It only took a few erratic movements of tongue for them to both reach an erection, grinding their bodies against each other, while gliding their tongues without finesse. The surrounding air was filling with pheromones, the two breathing heavily in the silence of the room. Byleth pushed Dimitri onto his back and climbed on top of him, heat continuously building up in their pants with every movement. Byleth started to trail his kisses along Dimitri’s neck, softly nibbling on the sensitive skin, using his hands to begin to remove his coat. He slid the coat off Dimitri’s shoulders and went to pull his top off to expose more of his skin. Byleth nipped Dimitri’s neck with more pressure and managed to squeeze a grunt out of Dimitri.

Byleth planted kisses on Dimitri’s exposed chest, lightly brushing over his nipples, inciting excitement in Dimitri. He slowly made his way down to his stomach and to the edge of Dimitri’s pants. Dimitri was wincing from the overwhelming ecstasy of sensations and trembling slightly when Byleth got close to his cock.

Dimitri was grunting under his breath but did not quite let them out fully. With clumsy fingers, Byleth fumbled with the strings of Dimitri’s pants, and slipped them off halfway to expose Dimitri’s throbbing cock. 

Seeing Dimitri in such a vulnerable state was making Byleth’s own erection grind against the insides of his pants. He could only sigh at the sight of Dimitri’s war-torn body. Secretly Dimitri was a little relieved he wasn’t in control, it would be the only time he didn’t have to be. Byleth spread out Dimitri’s legs more – sliding his pants completely off – so he could get in between his inner thighs to plant wet and hard kisses. Dimitri was biting his lip, grasping the blankets tightly. He could only watch Byleth’s head moving around his body as moan softly with every kiss, powerless to do anything more.

Byleth let his thumbs rub Dimitri’s inner thighs, threatening to reach further, just to tease Dimitri. His eyes flicked to Dimitri’s, watching him slowly lose his cool. He didn’t want to rush things and he wanted to ensure that Dimitri would reach his maximum climax, but he didn’t know if he could hold it in any longer himself. Byleth felt Dimitri’s skin tightening beneath his gentle touches, his body quivering with pleasure.

Byleth slipped his hand onto Dimitri’s exposed cock. His hand caressed and stroked the shaft, slowly at first but increasing in pace. He pumped Dimitri’s length steadily and carefully. With cock still in hand, Byleth raised himself up to kiss Dimitri, feeling his soft grunts escape into Byleth’s lips. Friction was endlessly being generated, and Byleth just stroked harder as the minutes went by. With a steady flow of movement, Byleth pressed his lips against the base and glided his tongue along it. Low moans escaped from Dimitri; pre-ejaculate fluids were sliding down the base and aiding in Byleth’s movements. He bobbed his head up and down, taking in the taste that lingered on Dimitri. Saliva mixed with sweat. He didn’t slow down at all – his tongue slithered on every inch of the shaft. Pressure was building already.

He takes his lips off the shaft and allows his calloused fingers to circle Dimitri’s entrance. It would be painful to slip his fingers in right away, so Byleth lowers himself once more and playfully slips his tongue into Dimitri. He was tight from years of no sexual activity, not even to pleasure himself, but Byleth continued to slide his tongue around, softening the tension. Dimitri was twitching now, moans escaping his lips with fluidity. His body was so loose and airy; he could only feel the sensations of pleasure in his nerves.

With Dimitri’s entrance loosened, Byleth gently inserts a finger into him. Dimitri flinches initially, but eases into it. He was definitely out of practice, having anyone touch him in such a way induced worry in him, but he trusted Byleth. Another finger is innocuously inserted, the two fingers pumping slowly inside Dimitri. Byleth pushes in knuckle-deep, the tips of his fingers rubbing the inner walls of Dimitri’s hole. Back and forth. Back and forth. Dimitri is buckling under the rapturous delight, his hips swaying with the movements of Byleth’s fingers. 

Dimitri begins stroking his own cock to occupy his hands; he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last. He can feel the pressure building up inside of him, explosion ready to commence. His sighs of pleasure fill the room, and Byleth takes the initiative to silence his moans with deep kisses. Any stress he once was gone.

In between breathy sighs, Dimitri mutters, “By…leth…” Byleth doesn’t stop thrusting his fingers, but looks up to see Dimitri’s twisted face, his eyepatch half slipping off from all the motions. “I want you inside of me…” He grabs Byleth’s arm and squeezes. Byleth exhales and kisses Dimitri again before pulling his pants down to reveal his erection.

Dimitri marvels at it for a moment, but his quivering hole aches for sensation once more. Byleth spreads Dimitri’s legs out further to seek a wider entrance, and effortlessly fills up Dimitri with his hardened cock. A short grunt emerges from Dimitri and his body tightens up a little, but releases when Byleth makes the first thrust. Dimitri’s mind is hazy now, just absorbing every thrust and feeling the pressure building. He can’t even control his body anymore at this rate. His eyes shift over to watch Byleth’s face twist into different expressions of lust, and their eyes meet briefly before Byleth covers Dimitri’s body in wet, sloppy kisses again.

Mere minutes pass and Dimitri is already on the verge of climaxing. He’s breathing loud and heavy, Byleth’s breaths in sync with his. He bounces his hips along Byleth’s cock, guttural moans forming at the back of his throat. Shockwaves rush through his body, his heart at the edge of bursting.

Not long after that, Dimitri reaches a hot white climax – eyes shut tight and body clenching around Byleth – and nearly roars out a moan that might have woken up the whole kingdom, Byleth following suit shortly after. Byleth keeps it inside of Dimitri for a moment, the mess slowly creeping out of Dimitri and onto the bed. He pulls out, the fluid all spilling out, and collapses next to Dimitri, the two of them breathing almost in unison, enveloped in each other’s heat and sweat. There wasn’t any words exchanged between them as they were coming down from it.

They would have to wait a long time to experience it again – the two of them would go right back to their usual business. Dimitri held onto Byleth’s hand and gave it a squeeze. What did the future hold for them and their marriage? When would they ever get free time again? Dimitri turned to face Byleth, and stroked his cheek with the back of his index finger.

“I love you.”

Byleth looks at Dimitri, a little dazed. “I love you too.”


End file.
